Il n'avait pas de nom
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les enfants de l'orphelinat ont trouvé un bébé chat. Il faut lui trouver un nom, mais lequel ? Le chat peut-il être nommé par des enfants qui eux-mêmes n'ont pas de noms ?


**Titre : Il n'avait pas de nom**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : T (violence)**

**Notes : cette fic ne suit pas la timeline. C'est limite un UA, car Mello, Near et Matt sont à la Wammy's en même temps que Beyond Birthday.**

**Cette fanfic a été écrite pour répondre au thème du 13 février 2011 de la communauté 31jours, qui était "Un nom". Ce thème m'a tout de suite fait penser à du DN, étant donné que les enfants de la Wammy's ne sont pas sensés avoir de noms. Je ne me prive pourtant pas pour les nommer ici par leurs vrais noms. L'absence de nom crée comme une absence d'identité. La personne est comme une page blanche, sans entête. Sa vie n'existe pas, légalement parlant, si elle n'a pas de nom.**

**Il est fait référence à Schrödinger, donc l'expérience consistait à mettre en exergue le paradoxe de deux possibilités contradictoires existant en même temps : le chat dans la boîte est-il mort ou vivant ? On ne sait pas, il est donc possible que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, les deux possibilités sont simultanées.**

**Cette explication est très succincte. Pour en connaître toutes les subtilités, je vous invite plutôt à regarder sur wikipedia.**

**...  
**

« On pourrait l'appeler Médor »  
Cette réflexion souleva un tollé général parmi les enfants qui s'étaient réunis dans la cours.  
Celui qui l'avait lancé souriait de toutes ses dents, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice derrière ses lunettes aux verres ronds.  
- C'est un chat. On ne peut pas l'appeler comme ça, déclara gravement Mello.  
Il se tenait au milieu du groupe, et caressait d'une main ferme un chaton blanc comme neige terrifié.  
- On pourrait l'appeler Near. Je trouve qu'il lui ressemble, osa chuchoter Linda.  
Elle avait les joues un peu rouges, alors que son béguin pour l'albinos était un secret de polichinelle.  
Néanmoins, le blond la fusilla du regard pour l'exemple. Bien entendu, elle se tût et baissa humblement la tête.  
Le chaton miaula, et quelques élèves - surtout les filles - gloussèrent en minaudant.  
- J'aime bien Schrodinger, sinon !, suggéra à nouveau Matt.  
Il y eut quelques éclats de rire moqueurs; Mihaël sourit, mais sans sarcasme.  
- On pourrait l'appeler Minou.  
- On pourrait l'appeler Ronron.  
- Mistigri !  
- Il est blanc, pas gris !  
- Et alors ? Tu crois peut-être qu'il fait vraiment « ronron » quand il ronronne ?  
- Moi, je l'appellerais bien Chat Crevé.  
Les orphelins se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source de cette voix rocailleuse.  
Beyond Birthday se tenait voûté, un peu à l'écart. Il avait beau être le plus âgé, il était de petite stature, et ses vêtements sombres accentuaient sa maigreur quasi cadavérique.  
Certains reculèrent, d'autres esquissèrent une moue de dégoût. La plupart resta immobile, un peu comme une biche prise dans la lumière des phares d'un camion roulant à toute allure.  
Mello leva un regard farouche.  
- Tire-toi B.B. On n'a pas besoin de ton avis.  
Le brun eut un sourire torve qui fit frissonner Matt, alors juste à côté de Keehl. Ce dernier plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais.  
- Bah, moi, ce que j'en dis…, finit par lancer le sinistre individu aux yeux à l'éclat rouge, en se détournant.  
Il s'éloigna en traînant des pieds, soulevant la poussière du sol terreux sur son passage. Les conversations reprirent peu à peu.

Cependant, personne ne réussit à donner un nom convenable pour le chaton.  
On décida qu'il dormirait dans la chambre de Mello. Mail avait tenté de l'en dissuader - le chat n'appréciait visiblement pas le blondinet, lui griffant et lui mordillant les doigts autant qu'il le pouvait pour s'échapper - mais celui-ci avait insisté; il se méfiait de B.B et redoutait un coup tordu.  
La nuit venue, il verrouilla sa porte, et s'endormit sur ses deux oreilles.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, au réveil, de trouver ses rideaux déchirés et la fenêtre entrouverte.  
Les enfants cherchèrent le chaton pendant des heures. Toutes les chambres furent fouillées, puis l'extérieur : le terrain de foot, la chapelle...

Étrangement, ce fût Near qui le découvrit. Il rapporta la dépouille au petit matin, le lendemain. Nul ne l'avait vu participer aux recherches, et pourtant ses vêtements étaient couverts de traces de boue. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et il expliqua d'une voix atone qu'il avait trouvé le petit animal au pied d'un arbre mort, inerte et sans vie.  
Il avait été étranglé

Naturellement, tous savaient qui était l'auteur de cette abomination, mais à qui pouvaient-ils s'en plaindre ? Tout le monde savait déjà que Beyond était dérangé, et pourtant il vaquait librement à ses activités macabres dans l'orphelinat.  
Ce fûrent Mihaël et Jeevas qui se chargèrent d'enterrer le petit chat.  
Ils séchèrent les cours en plein après midi et vinrent dans la forêt. Ils creusèrent la terre humide avec leurs mains et déposèrent le corps parmi l'humus.  
- Adieu à toi, petit être à qui nous n'avons même pas eu le temps de donner un nom, fit gravement le rouquin en jetant une dernière poignée de terre.  
- Adieu, lâcha Mello en serrant les dents pour retenir des larmes.  
Ils tournèrent les talons.


End file.
